


Return Home

by ravenousravishing



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Awoken Guardian - Freeform, Comfort, Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Exo Guardian - Freeform, Fluff, Hunter Guardian, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Hunter Guardian/Warlock Guardian (Destiny), M/M, Ship: Sunlight, Warlock Guardian (Destiny), exhuastion, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenousravishing/pseuds/ravenousravishing
Summary: Guardian Sa'id returns from a patrol on Mercury.
Relationships: Enigma-13/Sa'id, Hunter Guardian/Warlock Guardian, Hunter/Warlock
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Return Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karleesi/gifts).



> Sa'id belongs to my good friend Karleesi/@abracafckyou on twitter.

Sa’id’s duffle hits the floor with a dull thump. He doesn’t spare it a glance as he steps the rest of the way through the door and lets it swing shut behind him. His eyes are already half closed as he leans down for his boots.

He’s so focused on untying his laces- his fingers keep fumbling, the laces keep slipping- that he doesn’t hear Enigma’s greeting. He doesn’t hear Enigma walk up. Sa’id doesn’t hear Enigma until he leans down and gently grasps Sa’id’s shoulder, saying his name. Saying his name again. How many times has he said it now?

“Sa’id. Sit, please.” Enigma says, gently prodding Sa’id towards the small living room. Sa’id nods slowly, letting Enigma lead him by the small of his back. 

Their home is dim. It often is, even when Sa’id is home. Enigma’s sensors tire, and his eyes can only take so much.

The soft lighting is a gift to Sa’id now. His skin prickles from sun exposure; a helm’s visor can only block so much. His knees pop as Enigma gently settles him back onto the couch and he leans back into the cushions. He doesn’t remember walking down the entryway to the living room.

Enigma kneels before him and starts on his boot’s laces, hands deft and quick. Sa’id rests his chin to his chest as he watches Enigma. His mind is slow as crystallized honey as he lets Enigma remove his boots, lets Enigma undo the clasps of his armor.

“Were you active the entire mission?” Enigma asks, voice soft. His touch is light as he sets aside Sa’id’s chest plate, the piece transmatting away in a whisper. Sa’id thinks his thanks to Bibi.

“Had to be. We were down a player. They got reassigned last minute.” Sa’id’s voice is rough as the Mercury sand he’s been trudging through the past week.

“Did you sleep?” Enigma asks, the guillotine falling. 

Sa’id doesn’t wince. He’s too tired to wince.

Enigma is silent as he works Sa’id’s under armor shirt up and off, his touch kind. “You’ll be on leave,” it isn’t a question when Enigma says it, “we can see the markets this season. Keys says his favorite glass merchant will be back.”

“Can we start with a nap?” Sa’id finally cracks a smile, using the last of his energy to lean forward and hug Enigma. He rests his forehead in the crook of Enigma’s neck.

“Of course. Of course, Sa’id,” Enigma whispers, circling his arms around Sa’id in turn.

Sa’id curls into Enigma’s side as Enigma joins him on the couch, arms never leaving him. They settle close, bodies meshing together, Sa’id’s breaths becoming deeper as Enigma picks up a book and flips to the bookmark.

Sa’id is asleep before Enigma makes it half a chapter.


End file.
